


Bear Chats

by sleepy_beez



Category: UC Berkeley - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_beez/pseuds/sleepy_beez
Summary: Elizabeth didn't know what was in store for her in her second semester at Cal. All she knew was that her new R.A. couldn't stop staring at her as she walked through the hallway. What trouble was in store for her the next five months? And how would he guide her through it? All she knew was that her mandatory Bear Chat with him was this Friday.





	Bear Chats

Elizabeth Patel was not special. She wore black eyeliner and fishnet tights on Fridays and had bleached hair with her dark roots coming in. Her skin was caramel-brown and her almond eyes always widened a little as she spoke. She had big clunky boots that filled the halls with noise as she walked back and forth. But at Berkeley, there were weirdos all around. The identity she had created in high school was now copied by girls she saw on the streets and boys in her hallway. At school, everyone was just as much of an outsider as she was. From the first week, she had it all figured out. Elizabeth Patel was not special.  
Elizabeth's mother's car pulled away from College Avenue. That was it. She was finally back at college. The freedom began to sink in as she rushed back upstairs to eat with her friends. The excitement of having new people on their floor ran through her as the elevator rose to the seventh floor. She loved meeting new people, and there were so many new things to learn about her new floormates. The social butterfly in her was just aching to come out.  
When the elevator doors opened, she felt her phone buzz.  
“Ugh, really? Right as before dinner?”  
“Hellooo my lovely sister,” her sister Mary crooned on the phone. “What’s up”  
“What’s up?! Why are you calling me?”  
“I just wanted to say, before we leave, that I’m rooting for you this semester...we all are.”  
Elizabeth hung up the phone. She had just broken up with her boyfriend at the beginning of Winter Break. Things...well, things didn’t go down very well. Her sister knew especially how heartbroken she was after all that.  
“Elizabeth, what are you staring at?”  
“Oh, sorry,” she shook her head as she looked over to her friend Ron, who was holding a box of food for her. Constantly being distracted was another fun part of being Elizabeth Patel.  
“We’re eating in my room, come on,” she walked with Ron down the hallway, and noticed that the door right next to hers was opening. Out came a boy a bit taller than her, with bobbing brown hair and the most intense hazel eyes she had ever seen.  
“Hi,” she said softly, acknowledging the new Resident Assistant who had moved in. His eyes met hers for only a second, but she could feel him looking into her, analyzing her every move. For a moment her heart stopped.  
As they walked away, she could feel those hazel eyes stay on her. But she couldn’t tell why he stared at her like that. After all, Elizabeth Patel was not special.


End file.
